1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to screen edit technology for mobile devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for executing a predetermined edit command assigned to a specific edit command region of a screen when any item moves to the region in an edit mode.
2. Description of the Related Art
With remarkable growth of related communication technologies, many kinds of mobile devices have become increasingly popular in recent days. Today's mobile devices offer a great variety of additional services such as e-book, music, gallery, movie, game, scheduler, etc., thus evolving into multimedia communication devices. To meet this evolution into multimedia communication devices, a user interface suitable for conveniently managing and using various additional services is required.
A conventional process for creating a new folder, etc. in editing a main screen, or a home screen, of the mobile device is as follows. The main screen comprises a screen basically offered by the mobile device, and the home screen is a screen edited by a user on the basis of the main screen.
A user enters into an edit mode typically by using a long press, etc., and then selects a folder creation menu by making long presses along any unused screen space of the mobile device. If a user wants to move any item to a created folder, the user selects and drags a desired icon and drops it on the created folder. Also, if a user wants to move the created folder to any other page, he or she typically drag the folder to a desired page while continuously long pressing the folder.
Unfortunately, this conventional process of folder creation and movement of items to other folders is complicated since it needs several steps. Such problems generally exist not only in the folder creation process, but in any other of the screen edit processes associated therewith.